


Distracted

by outtathisworld



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Just to be safe, Light Masochism, M/M, Major Character Injury, Possibly Unrequited Love, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outtathisworld/pseuds/outtathisworld
Summary: "You should learn to dodge, Boss.” Iron Bull grouches, as he cleans a steep wound on Edric’s thigh. Edric curses at the pain when Bull presses the alcohol sodden linen on his thigh. Some part of him enjoys the sting, wants to press the linen against the wound until it pulses with pain.“This is pretty close to fatal, just a little to the left...” Bull goes quiet. “Just, promise me, Boss… Be more careful.”  Edric sighs and nods. “Not enough this time, Boss. Say it.”
Relationships: Blackwall/Male Cadash (Dragon Age), Male Cadash & The Iron Bull
Kudos: 2





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Little something I wrote for the prompt I made for myself on [tumblr. ](https://ironbullsvitaar.tumblr.com/post/644850993320902656/Little-something-I-wrote-for-the-prompt-I-made-for)

"You should learn to dodge, Boss.” Iron Bull grouches, as he cleans a steep wound on Edric’s thigh. Edric curses at the pain when Bull presses the alcohol sodden linen on his thigh. Some part of him enjoys the sting, wants to press the linen against the wound until it pulses with pain.

“This is pretty close to fatal, just a little to the left...” Bull goes quiet. “Just, promise me, Boss… Be more careful.” Edric sighs and nods. “Not enough this time, Boss. Say it.”

“Okay. I will be more careful in the future.” Edric says, and braces for the pain as Bull starts to stitch his flesh together. It’s not ideal for Bull to be the one to do this, but they are somewhere in the Western Approach, far away from any of the camps and thus any qualified medical attention. The healing potion had helped with stopping the bleeding, but they couldn’t stitch something like this together.

Edric curses silently in his head. He was distracted, firing arrow after arrow at one of the venatori soldiers, when one of them managed to get way too close. Edric had been just fast enough to dodge the blow, thank Stone for his instincts, but not without getting wounded. Luckily Blackwall had been there quickly, taking care of the last vint.

Blackwall, the reason for his distraction. He had watched a moment too long at his fighting form. Even now he found his gaze looking for the warrior. 

But no. It was not to be. Blackwall was, by his own admission, straight. He had to get over this ridiculous one-sided infatuation. He would find his safety somewhere else. 

When Bull is done with the stitches, he leans close to the other man, seeking solace in his strong form. It would be so much easier if he was infatuated with Bull… but heart wants what it wants. He never feels as safe as he does around Blackwall. 

“Dodge practice with me when we get to the nearest camp, Herald. After some time to rest of course.” Edric startles at the sound of Blackwall’s voice and looks up at the man. There’s something in his eyes, his face too unreadable, his gaze too carefully fixed everywhere but at where Edric is leaning against Bull.

It wasn’t… The man was just uncomfortable around such closeness between men, that was surely it. Edric got back out of Bull’s personal space and straightened. Bull bound his wound with the cleanest cloth they had been able to find.

“Sure…” Edric sighs, finally remembering what Blackwall had said. “I’ll practice with Cole and Sera when we get back to Skyhold.”

“No. You will practice with me at camp. Who knows what we will encounter on the roads back to Skyhold.” Blackwall orders.

“Yes, sir.” Edric says, a bit grumpy at being ordered. 

“Good. Saves me the trouble.” says Dorian, coming back to where they were practising emergency first aid. He had been looting the bodies for anything interesting. “Though I’m not sure how much help a warrior can be. You are meant to take the blows, not dodge them after all.”

“You teach me then, Dorian.” Edric says, smirking. “You rarely seem to have a scratch on you.”

Dorian scoffs. “I know how to protect myself. Not sure you can burn your attacker into a crisp.”

“Very well, we’ll all train how to work together better as a team.” Edric orders. Part of him is relieved at not having to be alone with Blackwall, part is disappointed. He pushes that stupid part of himself deep inside, pining after a straight man was foolishness. Especially a straight man, who was as uncomfortable with men touching as Blackwall was.

There is again something in Blackwall’s eyes. Like disappointment. Edric shakes his head. He must be imagining things. 

Edric breathes in and gets up. “Let’s go. We’ll make it to camp before night falls if we hurry.”


End file.
